How to Train Your Dragon
by eLizxie Aire
Summary: Kehidupan Tao yang awalnya sudah rumit, semakin rumit ketika ia harus merawat dan melatih seekor—atau seorang?—makhluk yang jatuh dari atap apartemennya. Kalau makhluk biasa sih, tidak apa. Namun makhluk kali ini... sedikit unik. Satu hal yang posistif untuk Tao, hidupnya kini tidak lagi membosankan. KrisTao fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Kata siapa kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa mudah? Apalagi menetap di bukit nan jauh dari rumah. Hidup terpisah dari orang tua, ekonomi yang pas-pasan, tugas skripsi yang tidak kunjung selesai, dosen yang entah niat atau tidak memberi nilai, tekanan batin yang tak ada habisnya dan teman yang susah diajak kompromi.

Sebenarnya, banyak hal positif dari hidup sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang jauh merantau juga. Bisa hidup mandiri, bisa semakin lihai mengurus diri sendiri, mempunyai orangtua kedua—Tao memiliki ibu asrama yang baik hati—dan kemampuan analisis yang semakin meningkat serta bisa bebas berkenalan dengan siapa saja. Tao sudah berusaha mengabaikan semua kejelekan kuliah, dan mengambil hikmah darinya. Ia beruntung bisa kuliah sampai ke negeri ginseng ini dan masuk ke universitas yang cukup terkenal. Sedikit pemuda dari kampungnya yang bisa bersekolah di sini.

Masalahnya, Tao kesepian. Mungkin hal baik terakhir tentang kuliah bisa dicoret.

Mahasiswa yang masuk universitas dengan beasiswa membuatnya harus memiliki jadwal yang ketat. Waktu untuk merebahkan diri terbatas. Kegiatannya mau tidak mau harus diatur dalam jadwal yang tidak renggang. Ia jarang bermain dengan teman-teman di universitasnya karena waktunya penuh untuk belajar juga bekerja sebagai seorang _part-timer_.

_Eventhough his life was already scheduled like that, he wanted to be friends with the other so badly_.

Ia tidak kenal siapa-siapa kecuali beberapa teman kampus dan orang sekitar asramanya saja. Ia sama sekali tidak punya sanak saudara di Korea. Sifatnya yang pemalu menambah nilai plus untuk kendalanya mencari teman. Walaupun seperti itu, hal tersebut tidak bisa menjadi sebuah toleransi untuk tidak kuliah dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Orangtuanya di China sana menunggunya pulang dengan nilai memuaskan. Dan keinginan Tao tidak hanya sampai dengan memuaskan. _Perfect, if he could_. Ia ingin berbuat yang terbaik untuk keluarganya di sana.

Membayangkan mereka tersenyum bangga dan bahagia saat menghadiri upacara wisudanya... sebuah _moodbooster_ tersendiri bagi Tao. Pandangannya seakan-akan berusaha menayangkan hal itu ketika otak dan perasaannya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Dengan sepenuh hati, seorang Huang Zi Tao berusaha menyukai rutinitasnya yang mulai membosankan. Sesekali ia pergi sendirian ke pantai pada saat malam hari untuk me_refresh_kan pikirannya. Menatap ratusan bintang di langit saat langit gelap membuat Tao merasa romantis. Setidaknya hal berbunga-bunga tersebut memberi bumbu pada kegiatan sehari-harinya.

.

.

**How to Train Your Dragon**

Kris & Tao YAOI fanfiction

_Rated T_

Romance and Fantasy

_**I do not own anything except the story**_

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya

**Warning: YAOI, BoysLove, Alternative Universe, Typo, EyD, bahasa non-baku, etc.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

.

.

Pagi ini Tao bangun pada pukul setengah enam layaknya hari-hari yang lain. Tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan tempat tidur dan melipat selimut yang semalam ia pakai. Setelah memasukkan dua lembar roti ke dalam _toaster_, ia berjalan mendekati laci perabotan untuk mengambil cangkir teh; menghirup aroma _chamomile_ sebagai rutinitas paginya.

Ia membersihkan lantai dengan sapu secepat kilat. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Tao membuka tirai-tirai jendela kamarnya, membiarkan udara pagi dan sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi muncul. Kedua hal tersebut juga membantunya menciptakan suasana hangat yang digunakannya untuk meditasi.

Omong-omong jika bicara tentang meditasi, kebetulan beberapa bulan lalu saat Tao berbincang dengan salah satu teman seniornya, tidak sengaja obrolan mereka menyenggol topik tentang meditasi. Teman sebelah kamar asramanya itu menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tahap meditasi dan apa saja manfaat dari meditasi yang biasa ia lakukan di pagi hari. Ia tidak tahu bahan omongannya tersebut menghantui Tao untuk beberapa saat. Hingga tiba pada puncak kejenuhannya, Tao yang sedang frustasi kala itu terinspirasi untuk mencoba teknik merilekskan dan mengosongkan pikiran yang diceritakan Jino padanya. Setelah beberapa kali Tao melakukannya secara teratur, tubuh dan rohaninya mulai merasakan perbedaan yang positif. Benar kata Jino. Jalan pikirnya lebih tenang, ia tidak mudah goyah saat menghadapi masalah. Emosinya lebih terkontrol; tidak cepat kesal ataupun putus asa ketika sesuatu jauh dari perkiraannya. Ini sangat membantu sekali dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya. Setidaknya sekarang Tao mulai menjalankan aktifitasnya tidak dalam tekanan internal lagi.

Tao mengambil botol selai coklat kacang dari laci penyimpanan, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Selesai melepas plastik pembungkus tehnya, Tao mulai menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir teh. Ia memasukkan dua sendok kecil pemanis ke dalam larutan air, kemudian diikuti oleh kantung kertas penyaring berisi teh. Semua pelengkapnya hampir selesai. Tinggal menunggu rotinya selesai dipanaskan, Tao sudah bisa menikmati sarapannya.

Pinggulnya ia istirahatkan di salah satu bantalan kursi. Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak mengaduk-aduk cairan di cangkir. Bisa dihitung dari sekarang dalam hitungan kelima... empat... tiga... dua... sat—

Ting!

—benar 'kan?

Kebiasaan yang ia hafal diluar kepala. Sama seperti pagi sebelumnya, Tao mengambil dua lembar roti dari pemanggang roti kemudian membaringkannya di sebuah piring putih. Ia mulai mengoleskan selai coklat kacang diatas roti yang menggelap tersebut. Setelah menangkupkan selembar lainnya diatas roti tadi, Tao membuka mulutnya; mengunyah adonan itu dengan tenang. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, masih ada banyak waktu. Dalam hati ia berniat langsung duduk bersila menghadap jendela ketika acara sarapannya selesai. Memusatkan pikirannya sekaligus belajar menenangkan rohaninya. Lalu kemudian setelah meditasinya usai, Tao mulai mengerjakan lagi tugas kuliah dari dosennya.

Tuk

"Terima kasih makanannya." Tao meneguk tetesan teh terakhir.

Ia terdiam sesaat seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi sekarang. Punggungnya menyender lunglai di penyangga atas kursi. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar, lagi. Ia masih mau ingin menikmati waktu luangnya dulu.

Kakinya mulai beranjak dari kursi lalu kembali mendarat di atas lantai kayu. Tao lipat kedua anggota gerak bawah miliknya menjadi posisi bersila menghadap jendela. Cahaya matahari yang merembet keluar menyinari sekujur tubuhnya hangat. Meredupkan kedua bola matanya, Tao memasuki perlahan alam sadar terbawahnya.

.

.

"Tao!"

Seketika Tao menoleh saat mendengar panggilan tersebut. Ia tersenyum sumringah melihat salah salah seorang yang dikenalinya.

"Sehun? Mau ke kelas selanjutnya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun tersebut juga tersenyum simpul. "_Yeah_, kau juga, Tao?"

Awalnya, bibirnya masih terlengkung ke atas. Kemudian saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, ekspresinya terlihat tidak begitu menyenangkan. "Ya. Aku ada kelas di gedung tiga. Dan—setidaknya, panggil aku _hyung_, Sehun."

"Tidak mau," ujar Sehun cepat.

"Oh, ayolah. Tunjukkan sedikit rasa hormatmu."

Tangan Sehun merangkul leher Tao keras seraya berucap, "tidak mau!" Tao melemparkan tatapan sinis pada pemuda yang seenaknya menarik tubuhnya begitu saja. Namun setelah beberapa saat saling hening, ekspresi mereka pun tergantikan dengan tawa sepanjang lorong.

Sehun memang junior kurang ajar. Hampir semua orang yang lebih tua darinya ia panggil tanpa embel-embel apapun. Namun, mereka semua mengerti, sebuah ciri khas Sehun tidak perlu dihilangkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di gedung lain dari kampus tempat mereka berpijak. Tao melambaikan tangannya pelan ketika memasuki ruangannya. Sehun dan Tao sama-sama mempunyai kelas di gedung tiga, hanya saja berbeda ruang.

Bibir Tao menghembuskan nafas lega mengetahui sang dosen belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di kelas. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa ia ambil; kursi tengah-tengah dari sudut manapun. Kebiasaannya dari kebiasaan yang lain.

Tao mengeluarkan buku catatannya sekaligus _iPod mini_ miliknya. Selagi menunggu dosennya datang, ia bisa mengulang pelajaran sekaligus mendengarkan lagu.

.

.

"Baik, itu saja untuk hari ini. Jadwal konsultasi masih seperti biasa. Jangan lupa jika tugas kalian sudah selesai, temui saya di ruang kerja saya." Pria berkepala empat tersebut membereskan semua kertas-kertas yang ia bawa tadi di atas meja. Sambil membetulkan letak kacamata kuda besar miliknya, ia berkata, "Selamat sore." Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Semua mahasiswa di dalam serentak menjawab salamnya. Satu persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas dengan tertib. Hanya ada keinginan untuk segera sampai di kamar masing-masing di benak mereka. Tugas baru sudah menanti mereka untuk diselesaikan di laptop tercinta.

Tao tidak ada _shift_ untuk bekerja hari ini. Itu sebabnya ia langsung mengambil jalur kereta ke asramanya. Badannya benar-benar sudah berteriak keras ingin dibaringkan di pulau kapuk. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Bahkan, Tao sempat tidak konsentrasi saat dosen terakhir menjelaskan. Tumben sekali.

Pikiran Tao sempat kosong saat berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman. Ada apa sebenarnya? Di China tidak ada apa-apa 'kan? Ah, pasti hanya efek dari rasa lelahnya saja. Tao menghembuskan nafas keras mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi sampai di rumah. Ia bisa merebahkan tubuh hingga keesokan harinya. Tugasnya ia tunda sampai pagi. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

Beruntung, saat Tao melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta, sebuah kursi kosong dekat pintu sudah menantinya. Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati kali ini, mungkin.

.

.

Ketika Tao telah sampai tepat di depan asramanya, ia terdiam untuk sesaat. Hari sudah mulai menggelap walaupun masih sore. Lampu depan asramanya belum dinyalakan. Tidak ada suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari dalam. Apakah semua temannya belum pulang? Kemana ibu asrama? Aneh, tidak seperti biasanya.

Tao mengendikkan bahu. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam, mengabaikan semua pertanyaannya. Kakinya ia gerakkan secepat kilat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sedikit lagi ia bisa tidur.

Berdiri sebentar di hadapannya pintu, tangan Tao bergerak memasukkan kunci kamar. Jari-jarinya berputar cepat memegang kunci. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera memeluk bantal panjang kesayangannya. Ayolah, cepat terbuka.

Cklek

Tepat saat pintunya terbuka lebar, mulut Tao terbuka karena menguap. Matanya yang semula menghilang, muncul kembali dengan berkaca-kaca. Ia melangkah masuk sambil meraba-raba mencari saklar lampu. Kantuknya sudah di depan mata. Pikirannya sudah tidak sinkron. Hingga tiba saatnya ketika sepatu kets Tao menginjak benda kecil yang berongga. Melihat apa yang ia injak, Tao membelalakkan matanya. Mulutnya yang ia tutup dengan salah satu tangan melirih, "Astaga."

Pandangan Tao menyebar. _His room such a mess_. Pecahan genting dan debu tembok bertebaran dimana-mana. Barang-barang berjatuhan dan berpencar begitu saja. Ada sebuah gundukan besar di tengah-tengah kamar milik—eh? Apa? Gundukan? Makhluk? APA?!

"AAA—"

"Grrr..."

"...ahmp..." Seketika Tao mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak. Kakinya berjalan mundur perlahan. Kedua tangannya menutup erat sang bibir supaya tak berkata apa-apa lagi yang dapat membuat makhluk besar itu semakin marah padanya.

Apa yang indra penglihatannya dapat adalah makhluk sejenis kadal besar dengan badan panjang mirip ular. Tao tahu itu karena cahaya merah redup matahari menyinarinya dari atas lubang besar membantunya menyadari siluet makhluk itu. Selain itu, mata tajamnya yang berwarna merah terang menatap Tao nyalang dari balik kegelapan. Bola api tersebut beradu dengan kristal Tao sendiri seolah-olah ingin memakan Tao hidup-hidup.

Tao mengambil langkah mundur sekali lagi hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Untuk sesaat, Tao mengagumi sosok makhluk campuran itu ketika ditimpa cahaya pendar sore yang berkilau. Seperti makhluk kiriman Tuhan. Lagipula, Tao tidak mengerti bagaimana lubang di atapnya bisa terbuat, namun yang terpenting sekarang adalah jenis apa hewan itu dan bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk menganggumu, sungguh! Jangan dekati aku, tolong. Kau makhluk baik 'kan?"

Makhluk tersebut tetap menggeram dan melebarkan benda di punggungnya. Benda yang biasa digunakan seekor burung untuk terbang; sayap.

Sayap? Makhluk itu punya sayap? Kadal jenis apa yang mempunyai sayap?

Tao teringat sesuatu. Bayangan sekelebat ketika neneknya bercerita seram saat malam hari. Legenda makhluk yang paling ditakuti di kampung halamannya. Seperti kadal, berbadan panjang, memiliki sayap, kulit bersisik.

... seekor naga?

_Wait_, naga? Mana ada naga di Korea? Apalagi di jaman sekarang!

Saking lebarnya sayap yang dipunyai naga itu, beberapa barang Tao yang tersenggol sayap naga berjatuhan ke lantai. Tao menatap miris berbagai macam bentuk pecahan benda yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Bukan saatnya untuk menangisi barang mahal yang hancur itu, ia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum sang Naga benar-benar melahapnya. Ia bisa minta orang lain membantunya mengusir makhluk buas ini.

Tapi kenapa kakinya tetap terpaku di atas lantai?!

Tao mengendarkan kembali penglihatannya ke depan sambil harap-harap cemas. Sayap lebar sang Naga yang masih terentang mengepak beberapa kali. Matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Tao. Kepakannya bergerak begitu lambat. Setiap kepakan, geraman yang dikeluarkan naga itu terdengar semakin keras. Awalnya Tao mengira makhluk di hadapannya sedang mengancamnya atau sejenisnya. Hati Tao semakin kalut, benar-benar takut kalau saja sang Naga datang dan langsung menyantapnya begitu saja. Hingga ketika penglihatannya tidak sengaja menyadari _liquid_ kental yang mengalir dari sela-sela sayap, Tao tersadar. Naga itu terluka. Cairan yang mengalir terlihat cukup deras. Mungkin luka tersebut penyebab sang naga nyasar ke kamar Tao. Naga sebesar itu bisa jatuh—karena lubang di atapnya mengatakan segalanya—hanya dengan luka.

Kasihan sekali dia.

Hati Tao tergerak ketika mendengar erangan pelan dari naga itu. Pasti sakit sekali jika bergerak dengan luka lebar seperti itu. Tao melangkahkan kakinya maju, mendekati naga yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Na-naga yang baik... aku lihat sayapmu terluka. Bolehkah aku obati dulu? Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, kok. Serius deh."

Naga itu diam menatap Tao. Merah matanya tetap saja membuat Tao bergidik ngeri. "Grrr..."

Tao menepuk dahinya keras. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan? Naga adalah makhluk ganas, demi Tuhan! Makanannya saja segala macam daging segar. Kau mau mendekatinya dan mengobatinya hanya karena ia terluka? Bisa-bisa sebelum kau berhasil menyentuhnya dagingmu sudah berakhir menjadi santapan malam untuknya, Zi Tao!

Tapi melihat matanya yang meredup setiap ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat hati Tao bergetar.

Setelah termangu beberapa saat, Tao memilih untuk mendekati si Naga. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya terluka seperti itu, kalau mati bagaimana? Oh, itu 'kan memang niat awalnya. Tapi—hei, apa sebegitu teganya Tao membiarkan makhluk Tuhan mati kehabisan darah? Lagipula jika si Naga mati, dimana Tao mau mengubur mayat sebesar itu? Apa kata orang-orang melihat ada naga di kamarnya? Makanya lebih baik Tao mengobati luka naga tersebut agar dia bisa terbang lagi kembali ke habitatnya. Ia hanya perlu merawatnya sementara.

...ya, betul. Merawatnya sementara. Semoga ini adalah keputusan tepat.

"Naga baik... te-tenang dulu, ya... aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar saja untuk merawatmu. Ja-jangan makan aku, oke?" Tao berusaha sekuat tenaga menyimpulkan bibirnya menjadi terlengkung. Kakinya ia gerakkan maju selangkah.

Naga tersebut melipat kembali sayapnya di atas punggung lalu merendahkan kepalanya ke atas lantai. Geramannya terdengar semakin intens, berusaha menakuti Tao agar tidak mendekat. Tubuhnya sudah siap dalam posisinya menyerang, namun Tao masih saja berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tenang..." Tao menelan ludah. "A-aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sang Naga mundur perlahan setiap Tao maju ingin menyentuhnya. Suara keras dari tenggorokannya pun tak lupa ia keluarkan. Tangan Tao pun terulur ke depan, harap-harap cemas kalau saja naga tersebut menyerangnya.

"Diam saja di situ, oke? Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu. Itu saja."

"Grrr..."

Kaki Tao tidak berhenti melangkah. Walaupun ia berjalan begitu lambat, tapi kakinya tetap berjalan. Naga di hadapannya pun ikut bergerak namun menjauhinya. Sempat ia menampakkan barisan putih tajam di dalam mulutnya, namun itu hanya berefek sebentar pada Tao. Ketakutannya menghilang. Entah dari mana keberanian ia dapatkan.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tangannya bisa benar-benar menyentuh kepala sang Naga. Makhluk besar itu sudah berhenti menjauhi Tao. Geraman masih terdengar dan matanya terus lekat menatap Tao. Dengan nafas panjang, Tao mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian...

...puk

Perasaan bangga membuncah di hati Tao. Naga itu terdiam. Geramannya berhenti. "Benar 'kan? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," katanya sambil tersenyum menepuk-nepuk kepala besar sang Naga. "Diam di situ dulu, ya. Aku ambilkan obat dan perban untukmu."

Kedip. Kedip, kedip. Sang Naga diam. Tidak mengerti. Pupil matanya yang tajam berubah besar seketika. Nyala api di matanya sempat redup beberapa kali karena ia berkedip. Apa yang dilakukan oleh manusia itu tadi?

Tao berjalan mendekati saklar lampu dekat pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak menyadari kepala naga besar itu sudah terangkat dari bawah dan mendekatinya perlahan.

"GROOAAA!"

"AAAH—"

_Ia akan mati. Ia akan mati. Hidupnya sudah selesai di sini._

Puk

"—ah?" Tao terpana. Kristal coklatnya yang tenggelam mulai muncul dari balik kelopak matanya.

Tao tidak percaya. Kepala naga itu tertunduk patuh pada telapak tangannya yang terjulur. Bola merah di matanya menghilang karena terpejam. Geramannya tidak lagi ada digantikan hembusan nafas keras. Apa yang membuat makhluk mitologi China ini diam?

Setengah menutup mulutnya Tao berbisik, "Kau...?"

Naga tersebut mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di tangan Tao seolah-seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan. Ia ingin merasakan perasaan tadi lagi. Perasaan ketika sesuatu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Tao menghembuskan nafas lega. Lega sekali. Tidak ada apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Keajaiban makhluk ini jinak padanya. Ia masih hidup. Masih tidak percaya. Kakinya yang yang tertekuk bergetar di atas lantai. Ia begitu kaget sampai-sampai tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk ke bawah.

Namun senyum simpul tergambar jelas di air muka Tao kemudian. Hewan besar ini terlihat lucu sekali sekarang. Hanya dengan tepukan sederhana di kepalanya sudah bisa membuat naluri buasnya reda? Tangan Tao mengusap pelan kulit sisik naga tersebut, membuat kepalanya kembali merendah ke lantai. Entah bagaimana caranya makhluk sebesar ini bisa terlihat lucu. Tao terkekeh pelan karena teringat bagaimana sikap seekor anjing yang sedang disayang oleh tuannya. Mirip sekali dengan tingkahnya sekarang.

Tao merendahkan tubuhnya menghadap wajah naga lalu berkata, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, sayang. Tunggu di sini sebentar, oke?"

Mata merah naga itu terbuka, kemudian ia mengeluarkan geraman kecil. Tao mengangguk mengerti, ia beranjak pergi menyalakan lampu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kotak P3K miliknya memang sengaja ia simpan di laci kamar mandi.

Sesaat Tao keluar dari ruangan lembab itu, mata bulat sang Naga hampir tertutup setengahnya. Tao buru-buru mengeluarkan alkohol dan lima gulung perban. Pasti membutuhkan banyak kain kassa untuk menutup luka selebar itu.

"Ini agak sedikit sakit, bisa kau tahan dulu?"

Geraman sebagai balasan untuk Tao.

"Bagus, anak pintar. Nah, sekarang kau buka perlahan sayapmu," ucap Tao lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk sayap sang Naga. Ia sedikit menarik paksa rangkaian kulit dan tulang itu ke atas.

"Grrrh...!"

Alis Tao saling bertautan. "Oh, ayolah. Bagaiamana mau sembuh kalau sayapmu saja tidak dibuka?" sindirnya sambil mencoba menarik sayap sang Naga yang masih terlipat rapi di atas punggung.

Kepingan merah tersebut bergerak ke samping dengan liar. Sayapnya ia buka untuk mendorong Tao ke tembok menjauh dari tubuhnya. Suara geraman menggema semakin keras. Tubuhnya ia putar menghadap Tao masih dengan kepala merendah.

"Woah... woah. Tenang dulu, naga baik. Kalau aku mengobatimu, sayapmu bisa sembuh. Kalau sayapmu sembuh, kau bisa terbang pulang ke rumahmu. Benar 'kan? Aku sedang membantumu di sini." Tangan Tao berusaha menepuk kepala sang Naga dari jauh.

Seketika, Naga itu langsung terdiam. Tidak ada suara lagi yang di gumamkan olehnya. Malahan, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit, ditambah mata besarnya yang terus berkedip. Tidak mengertikah ia apa yang dikatakan Tao?

Satu makhluk lain yang berada di kamar berusaha menahan nafas di paru-parunya. Jemari lentiknya bergerumul rapat tepat di dalam telapak tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, jantung berdegup lebih kencang. "Oh, Tuhan! Kau lucu sekali seperti itu!" jerit Tao dengan mata berbinar.

Dielusnya dahi sang Naga sambil mengecup lembut mata yang berkedip itu. Setelah diyakini hewan di depannya ini sudah diam dan tidak bisa berkutik lagi, Tao mundur selangkah menjauh. Ia tersenyum puas bisa menjinakkan hewan buas ini dengan caranya sendiri.

"Jadi begini..." Tao berdeham sedikit membenarkan suaranya.

"Aku," ucap Tao sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Mengobatimu." Tangan kanannya mengambil perban lalu berputar-putar mengitari lengan kirinya dan menunjuk sang Naga di akhir. Tao mengambil nafas sekaligus berkata, "Kau." Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke depan. "Terbang," penggalnya sambil meniru gaya bebek mengepak sayap. "Pulang ke rumah." Akhirnya jari-jari Tao bergerak seperti menggambar kotak dengan segitiga di udara.

"Jadi... kalau kau mau pulang ke rumahmu, kau harus diam ikuti perintahku, anak baik." Salah satu mata Tao terpejam cepat menggoda seolah-olah naga di hadapannya mengerti ucapannya.

Sang Naga lagi-lagi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Entah sirkuit di otaknya nyambung atau tidak. Tao tidak peduli dengan ekspresi diamnya sang Naga dan malah memberikan ibu jarinya setuju di depan wajah si naga. Ia mendekati kotak P3K yang sempat diacuhkan, mengeluarkan beberapa barang baru kemudian dengan cekatan menuangkan alkohol di atas kain kassa yang sudah terlipat rapi.

"Kau buka sayapmu, lalu kau tahan. Bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Tao lembut sambil menghadap kepala sang Naga. Ketika geraman kecil terdengar, tangan Tao yang bebas menepuk halus dahi naga dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan kecil tepat di tempat tangannya menepuk. "Pintar." Sang Naga pun hanya mendengus pelan dan meletakkan kepalanya lebih rendah.

Awalnya Tao mengusap-usap sayap yang masih terlipat itu, kemudian dengan sangat perlahan ia menariknya ke atas. Ajaib. Kali ini sama sekali tidak ada penolakan. Tidak ada rontaan dari naga itu sendiri. Hanya saja hembusan nafasnya terdengar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tao tersenyum dalam hati.

Saat sayap itu terentang lebar, luka yang menempel di kulit tidak sebesar yang dikira. Tao masih ingat darah yang mengalir tadi itu deras sekali. Anehnya, aliran darah tersebut sudah berhenti sekarang. Sama sekali tidak ada darah yang menetes. Apa karena yang terluka itu naga, sehingga proses penyembuhannya lebih cepat?

Dengan telaten, Tao membersihkan luka si Naga. Ia selalu sabar jika objek yang ia obati bergerak ke sana-kemari tidak nyaman. Sesekali ia terdorong menjauh karena sayap tersebut menamparnya tidak suka. Coba saja kalau Tao tidak berjanji untuk mengobati naga di depannya ini, Tao tidak segan-segan meluapkan tendangannya tepat di titik dimana naga itu terluka.

Jujur, rasanya berbeda sekali ketika sudah terbiasa mengobati manusia, sekarang malah dihadapkan oleh makhluk yang Tao sendiri tidak tahu apakah nyata atau tidak. Tidak menjijikan, namun hanya... aneh.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan segala macam obat dan perban, akhirnya Tao menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Memang membutuhkan waktu banyak jika dilihat seberapa besar Tao harus menjahit dan membalut. Tapi setidaknya, Tao puas dengan hasil kerja yang ia lakukan. Tidak sia-sia ia belajar ilmu kedokteran selama beberapa tahun ini.

Tao merasa begitu lelah sekarang. Apalagi punggungnya masih nyeri akibat terhempas ke dinding tadi. Namun urusannya belum selesai. Masih ada makhluk yang perlu ia perhatikan dulu.

"Hei, lukamu sudah kubalut rapi. Bagaimana? Kita hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari sampai lukamu benar-benar tertutup, _buddy_," ujar Tao sambil menepuk-nepuk perut si Naga. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang membalas ucapan Tao. Tidak ada suara geraman yang biasanya menimpali apapun yang ia katakan. Masih menahan sakitkah ia?

"Hei?" Tao melongokkan wajahnya melihat muka si Naga.

Hening. Apa yang Tao lihat cukup mencenggangkan. Matanya tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Ia terlihat damai sekali dalam dunianya. Hampir Tao menganggap makhluk ini sudah mati kalau saja matanya tidak menyadari udara yang keluar masuk dengan cepat dari lubang hidung sang Naga.

"Kau... tidur?" tanya Tao tidak yakin. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala sang Naga pelan. Sayangnya objek yang ia ganggu masih nyaman pada alam mimpinya.

Tao terdiam sesaat. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas prihatin. Sepertinya naga itu memang kelelahan sampai-sampai ia tidur selama Tao mengobatinya. Kasihan sekali.

Tao beranjak dari tempat ia bekerja menyembuhkan si Naga. Potongan kain kassa dan tutup botol alkohol ia rapikan kembali di dalam kotak pertolongan pertamanya. Ia pergi meninggalkan sang Naga sebentar untuk menyimpan kembali kotak berpalang itu.

Lalu, apa yang ia temukan saat kembali datang menjenguk pasiennya?

Tidak ada makhluk besar nan menyeramkan di lantainya. Tubuh pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang yang terbaring lemas mengagetkan Tao setengah mati. Darimana ia datang?!

Perban yang tadi ia pakaikan kepada naganya sudah melekat rapi di kulit pemuda asing tersebut. Posisi tidurnya tengkurap dengan sedikit meringkuk. Hampir sama dengan tingkah naga tadi jika saja naga itu berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Hanya saja, ada tambahan celana panjang semata kaki yang melekat pada badannya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Tao tidak habis pikir kenapa hari ini begitu banyak kejadian janggal menimpanya.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

**A/N: **well, another fic again~ what do you think? Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart KrisTao yang saya lihat saat berseluncur di blog-blog di tumblr. Cuma mau bilang kalau ini layak dilanjutkan, kasih tau saya lewat review ya ;;3

Regards,

Lizzy


	2. Chapter 2

Sesaat ketika bola mata Tao telah terbuka, kesadarannya masih berenang ke sana-kemari di angan-angan. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Otaknya tidak peduli kenapa kamarnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah sekarang. Tao belum bisa berpikir. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa tertidur pulas di atas lantai. Tubuhnya meronta ngilu ketika sendi tulang Tao bergemeletuk setelah sekian lama berada di posisi yang salah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa lantai kamarnya sekarang terlihat begitu berkilau. Tao tidak tahu ternyata efek lentera fajar bisa sangat menyakiti syaraf penglihatannya. Apa yang terjadi kemarin?

.

.

**How to Train Your Dragon**

Kris & Tao YAOI fanfiction

_Rated T (maybe M for later?)_

Romance and Fantasy

_**I do not own anything except the story**_

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan yang sebenarnya

**Warning: YAOI, BoysLove, Alternative Universe, Typo, EyD, bahasa non-baku, etc.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

.

.

Suara gaduh di kamar mandi membanting kesadarannya kembali. Tanpa dikomando, kakinya bergerak menuju ruangan lembab itu. Apakah tikus kemarin kembali masuk ke kamarnya?

Tao tidak menghiraukan puing-puing hancur dari dinding dan genting kamarnya yang ia pijak secara sembarangan. Pasti gerombolan rayap kurang ajar sudah mulai melancarkan aksi mereka merobohkan bangunan tua ini. Tidakkah mereka tahu Tao masih ingin tinggal di sini? Lihat saja hasilnya. Lantai berpasir, udara berdebu. Kenapa ia masih bisa tidur nyaman di atas pecahan semen tersebut?

Tangan Tao bergerak memutar perlahan. Gagang pintu kamar mandi sudah terbuka lebar menyembunyikan pemandangan di balik punggungnya. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan tubuh tinggi terlihat di ujung kamar mandi. Dari sisi muka Tao, pemuda itu membelakanginya. Perban putih menguning tampak mengelilingi sekujur tubuh atas dan lengan kanannya. Pundak milik sang pemuda bergerak gelisah, seperti berkutat pada sesuatu. Siapa pemuda itu? Bagaimana ia bisa masuk kamarnya—apalagi kamar mandinya?

Ingatan Tao kemarin malam berputar kembali di matanya. Seketika adrenalin Tao mengalir secepat gemuruh. Oh, ya. Sosok naga hitam yang berubah wujud menjadi manusia tampan setelah ia obati tidak sengaja datang ke kamarnya kemarin. Sosok yang awalnya buas menatap keping kristal Tao, berubah penurut saat Tao berbalik mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau...?" ucap Tao tidak yakin saat tangannya menepuk pundak telanjang sang pemuda asing.

_Brak!_

Tao sekali lagi dibuat kaget olehnya. Reaksi tiba-tiba sang Naga hampir membuat jantungnya copot. Air mengalir begitu deras karena tangan pemuda surai panjang itu tak sengaja menyenggol keran shower ke atas, mengenai sebagian tubuh Tao maupun pemuda jelmaan naga tersebut.

"H-hei..." lirih Tao menyadari perubahan pada kulit pemuda asing di hadapannya.

Sisik seperti ular mulai menjalar dari ujung jari hingga ke lengannya. Kukunya memanjang, memasang kuda-kuda kalau saja sang manusia ingin menyakitinya. Matanya berubah waspada yang semula hitam menjadi merah api. Dengusannya mulai terlihat, merespon susunan tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi sosok lain.

Mengerti apa yang akan terjadi, Tao mengambil tindakan sama seperti malam kemarin. Ia menahan nafas sebelum mulai. Tangannya terulur ke depan perlahan, berhenti tepat saat telapaknya menyentuh benang halus hitam milik sang Naga. "Tenang. Ini aku, Tao. Manusia yang mengobatimu semalam," ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Tepukan yang sama. Masih membuat listrik mengalir cepat di ujung kulitnya. Mata merah si Naga membulat barang sedetik. Sayup-sayup warna bola kristalnya kembali normal, kulitnya kembali mulus seperti sedia kala. Naga itu membeo, "Tao?"

"Ya, Tao. Ingat saat sayapmu melemparku ke dinding? Aku masih manusia yang semalam."

Tao maju selangkah, mendekat dengan pemuda yang termangu diam di hadapannya. Ia tatap ekspresi _blank_ sang Naga kemudian terkekeh. Kepalanya kembali tak selurus. Alis tebalnya naik salah satu. Tao kembali teringat air muka si Naga malam kemarin. Sungguh mirip. Mungkin masih dengan kasus yang sama; sang Naga tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Ta—o," penggalnya seraya menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Aku Ta—o. Tao. T-a-o. Kalau kau siapa?"

Hening. Sang Naga tidak menjawab.

"Nama. Namamu siapa?"

Perlahan air muka Kris berubah. Kepalanya berjengit kebelakang, kedua alisnya bertautan. Mulutnya sedikit mengerucut, entah kesal karena apa. Ia menggeleng kesal. Badannya bangkit, berniat meninggalkan Tao sendirian di kamar mandi.

Tao tidak tinggal diam, tangannya bergerak menahan si Naga untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana. Tao memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh tinggi pemuda asing di hadapannya dan tetap menjaga kontak mata. "Aku hanya bertanya namamu, kenapa hanya mengatakan itu susah sekali?"

Rengutan yang ada di wajah pemuda berambut panjang semakin bertambah. Ia menggeleng cepat seraya mengibaskan tangan Tao dari pundaknya. Ia segera berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar ruangan asing lembab yang memiliki banyak barang aneh. Sekali lagi, tangan Tao menahannya.

Muka si Naga beralih menghadap Tao, dengan wajah yang tidak menyiratkan kepuasan, tubuh jangkungnya ia bungkukkan sedikit sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kadua matanya memandang remeh. Melihat tingkah yang tak terdefinisi artinya, seketika Tao menghela nafas keras. Tatapannya tidak beralih dari mata granit pekat sang Naga. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa untuk _mengerti_ jalan pikir seorang siluman saja sudah serumit itu. "Aku harus bagaimana..." gumam Tao tidak sadar dalam bahasa mandarin.

"Apa?"

Penglihatan Tao kembali teralih pada bola kristal hitam itu. Keinginan untuk menundukkan kepalanya ia urungkan. Siapa yang berbicara?

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang, apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Suara berat itu terdengar sekali lagi dalam bahasa yang sama rumpun dengan Tao.

Tao bisa memastikan bahwa bibir orang di hadapannya yang bergerak.

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemudian ia tersenyum maklum seraya berkata. "Ah, ya. Aku tadi sedang bingung—"

—tunggu, naga itu yang berbicara 'kan?

"Kau mengerti ucapanku?!"

"Hm."

Tao melemparkan tatapan tidak yakin kepada makhluk di depannya. Kenapa ia baru menjawab sekarang? Sedetik kemudian, Tao tersadar. Naga itu berasal dari China—menurut neneknya—dan barusan mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa China. Kesimpulannya, naga itu hanya mengerti bahasa asal China, bahasa mandarin. Pantas saja dari tadi ia tidak menjawab. Tahu bahasanya saja tidak.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu apa yang tadi kutanyakan?"

"Tadi? Tidak," jawabnya tegas.

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasa Korea?" tanya Tao sekali lagi.

Kali ini salah satu alis tebalnya naik seinchi. "Bahasa Korea? Apa itu?"

Tao melongo. Namun kemudian ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Bahasa Korea, bahasa yang tadi kugunakan. Tidak tahu, ya?"

Si Jelmaan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Baiklah, karena kau akan tinggal di sini sementara, akan kuajari kau bahasa itu nanti." Tao tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Tadi aku menanyakan namamu. Aku Tao, kau?"

"Aku..." Naga itu terdiam sesaat. "Wufan. Aku Wufan."

Senyuman di bibir Tao semakin merekah. Kedua tangannya menepuk keras. Akhirnya berhasil juga. "Wufan. Nama yang bagus."

_Blush_

Semburat merah mulai menjalari tulang pipi hingga ke telinga. Wajah si Naga terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan pujian itu. Pandangannya teralih, badannya berbalik memunggungi Tao dan berjalan menjauh.

Lengkungan bibir Tao luruh sedikit. Ada apa dengan makhluk itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya? Tao mengendikkan bahu. Jalan pikir sesuatu yang bukan manusia memang berliku, susah dimengerti.

"Nah, sekarang, lebih baik kita membersihkan badanmu dulu. Aku ambilkan handuk kecil dan air hangat. Kau mau di sini saja apa di luar kamar mandi?" Tao berkata sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Wufan.

"Terserah."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Dengan penuh rasa kesal, Tao menatap dapurnya yang berdebu. Bagaimana caranya ia masak kalau begini? _Toaster_ untuk memanaskan roti—hal yang paling sederhana saja sudah tidak layak digunakan. Eh, bisa sih, tapi kalau Tao ingin sarapan dengan tambahan semen dan penyakit. Tao menghela nafas pasrah, sepertinya ia terpaksa mengajak Wufan untuk makan di restoran terdekat.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamarnya. Semua pajangan dan bendanya sudah buram tertutup kotoran. Bahkan ada beberapa yang pecah berhamburan. Lihat ke atas, atapnya terbuka lebar dengan cahaya matahari menemaninya. Tao benar-benar perlu pindah kamar asrama setelah ini.

Tao berhati-hati berjalan mendekati Wufan yang sedang duduk diam membelakanginya di kursi meja makan. Melihat sosoknya yang tertimpa sinar oranye dari sisi yang berlawan dengan muka, membuat Tao tak sadar berdecak kagum. Punggung lebar yang terbalut kaos putih bersih, tulang belikat yang mencuat indah dari belakang pundaknya, keheningannya yang melingkupinya seolah-olah menjadikannya sosok misterius.

Barusan, Tao benar-benar kaget dibuatnya saat mereka membuka perban basah di tubuh Wufan. Lebar lukanya hanya tinggal sekepal tangan orang dewasa. Tao benar-benar terpana dengan kekuatan manusia ini. Kecepatan penyembuhan seorang naga memang luar biasa. Ia tidak perlu membebatnya dengan kain kasa lagi. Tinggal melipat rapi kain kasa kecil, lalu menempelkannya dengan plester steril di tempat yang terluka. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi luka itu sudah benar-benar sembuh. Tao baru mengerti kenapa kemarin Wufan bersikeras membuat Tao menjauhi lukanya.

"Wufan, sepertinya kita harus makan di luar kali ini. Dapurku tidak mungkin digunakan untuk membuat makanan. Bagaimana?"

Diam. Wufan tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh barang sedikitpun.

"Wufan?"

"..."

"Wufan...? Kau tak apa?" Tangan Tao menepuk pundak Wufan untuk sekedar mencari perhatian. Wajahnya ia longokkan menatap tertutupnya kedua mata Wufan.

_Drak!_

"Wufan!" teriak Tao kaget.

Ia tidak menyangka tepukannya berefek begitu dahsyat hingga membuat Wufan terjatuh dari kursinya. Bahkan sang kursi ikut terjatuh karena saking tiba-tibanya gerakan Wufan.

"Akh..."

"Kau tak apa?" Tao mengulurkan tangannya membantu Wufan bangkit dari lantai. Setelah Wufan berdiri tegak, Tao membantu Wufan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya agar bersih dari debu. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Anggukan sebagai jawaban untuk Tao.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mendengarmu tadi. Kau bertanya apa tadi?" tanya Kris mengulang tanpa ekspresi. Tao yakin ia sempat melihat warna kemerahan dari keping mata Wufan.

Tao menatap aneh manusia di depannya. Tapi kemudian ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan mencoba lebih peduli dengan orkestra di perutnya.

"Dapurku terlalu kotor untuk digunakan. Kita terpaksa ke restoran untuk makan pagi. Kau mau?"

"Restoran?"

"Ya, restoran. Bagaiman—"

_Dok dok dok!_

"Taooo?!" Terdengar suara panggilan dari luar kamar.

Mata Tao memutar malas. Siapa yang ingin mengganggunya pagi-pagi? Dengan tidak sopannya pula. Kenapa pintunya harus diketuk keras seperti itu?

"Tunggu sebentar..." Tao berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar yang diketuk begitu sadis.

"Siapa sih..." Tao berucap setengah hati membuka pintu. "...Ibu?!"

Di hadapannya ada seorang wanita muda dengan wajah memerah. Beberapa orang pemuda mengikutinya dari belakang. "Oh, Ya Tuhan, Tao! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Suara apa itu dari dalam kamarmu? Keras sekali!" Wanita yang dipanggil ibu atau ibu asrama oleh Tao segera memeluk erat anak kesayangannya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat runtuhan genting dan lubang besar di atas kamar. "Ya Tuhan... atap kamarmu runtuh?! Pantasan ada suara debaman keras sekali! Kau tidak apa-apa, Tao-_ie_? Tidak ada yang terluka? Kau tidak menghirup debunya 'kan?" tanyanya sambil bolak-balik mengecek seluruh tubuh Tao.

Diam, Tao hanya diam. Ia masih belum bisa memproses semua keterangan maupun pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh ibu asramanya.

"Suara keras...?" tanya Tao tidak mengerti. Tidak ada ledakan atau apapun yang bisa terdengar jauh ke tempat sang ibu asrama. Tao berada di paling ujung dari gedung ini, begitu juga sang ibu, kamarnya terletak di ujung depan gedung, seberang jauh dari kamar Tao. Hanya Wufan tadi yang bersuara keras karena jatuh dari kursi. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa suara jatuh kursi Wufan bisa sampai membuat orang seheboh ini?

"Woah, _dude_. Kamarmu benar-benar hancur," ucap seorang pemuda yang berada di samping sang ibu asrama. Ia mulai mencoba masuk ke tempat kejadian perkara. Namun secepat kilat tangan panjang Tao menjegal satu-satunya akses ke dalam.

Kalau temannya masuk, mereka bisa tahu tentang Wufan.

Sementara itu wanita muda yang tidak mau melepas kedua tangannya dari pundak Tao menatap anak asuhnya miris. "Tao-_ie_... maafkan Ibu yang sudah memberimu kamar tua renta seperti ini. Ibu tidak menyangka umurnya sudah berakhir sekarang. Ibu berikan kamar baru untukmu ya? Tidak jauh dari sini kok. Nanti ibu minta tukang untuk membantu memindahkan barang-barangmu."

Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti mengiyakan semua perkataan sang ibu asrama. Ia diam tak berkutik, tidak menambahkan informasi apapun maupun bertanya dari mana semua konsklusi itu. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga wanita ini tidak melihat Wufan di dalam kamarnya. Ia belum menyiapkan alasan yang _sangat_ logis jika saja sang Ibu bertanya.

Dengat lembut, tangan lentik khas wanita menepuk kepala Tao beberapa kali. "Sekarang biarkan dua _office boy_ kita menyusun barang-barangmu untuk dipindahkan. Tukang yang lain sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini." Tangannya mengisyaratkan pemuda yang berada di luar untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "aku ingin lihat keadaan kamarmu sebentar," ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Tao.

_Oh, tidak._

Secepat mungkin Tao merangkul ibu asramanya. Ia berusaha mengubah arah jalan mereka menuju ke lorong luar. "Ah, iya. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat-lihat saja dulu kamar baruku, Bu? Siapa tahu lebih luas, ahahaha. Sekalian bantu aku ya, Bu. Aku ingin merubah susunan barang-barangku supaya—"

"Tao, siapa itu?"

_Mati, aku._

Sedikit takut-takut, pandangan Tao dialihkan ke arah pemuda tegap di sudut ruangannya. "Dia—um—-temanku. Ya, temanku. Dia baru pulang kemarin dari China."

"Temanmu? Kau tidak bilang padaku kau membawa temanmu ke kamarmu, Tao?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Tao. Matanya masih tertuju pada punggung lebar Wufan dari balik kursi. Kristalnya menyipit memperhatikan pemuda rambut panjang itu.

"Em, itu. Aku takut mengganggu Ibu soalnya Wufan datangnya malam sekali. Ia tak sempat pesan kamar hotel. Kopernya salah masuk bagasi dan malah terbang ke Qingdao. Jadi... aku membiarkannya tidur di sini dulu."

_Oh, Tuhan. Alasan macam apa itu?_

Wanita bermarga Park itu mengangguk. "Begitu... siapa tadi namanya?"

"Wu-Wufan, Bu."

"Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan dirinya secara langsung padaku, Tao?"

Orang yang ditanya terpaku. _Bagaimana ini?_

"Um... baiklah." Tao langsung menghembuskan nafas pasrah setelah mengucapkan itu. Ia terpaksa memanggil Wufan menemui ibu asramanya. Apa manusia setengah naga itu bisa mengerti keadaan gentingnya seperti ini? Apa ia bisa berakting mulus untuk mengelabui Ibunya? Tao tidak mungkin membocorkan jati diri Wufan. Apa kata mereka kalau Tao berkata tiba-tiba ada naga besar masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka tidak semudah itu diberitahu.

Semoga saja Wufan bisa mengikuti skenarionya. Semoga.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya berat menghampiri Wufan. Detak jantungnya masih tidak teratur ketika Tao menepukkan tangannya ke pundak Wufan.

"Wufan?"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh. "Tao? Dari mana saja?" Alisnya yang bertautan menyiratkan kegelisahan. "Kenapa banyak makhluk sepertimu di sini?" tanyanya dengan mata berpendar melihat orang lalu-lalang.

"Eum... mereka ingin membersihkan kamarku. Tapi itu tidak penting. Sekarang, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Ibu asramaku. Jadi katakan saja namamu adalah Wufan, dan kau adalah temanku dari China, oke? Aku mohon kali iniii saja," pinta Tao dengan mata berkaca-kaca bersama kedua tangan yang ia tangkupkan di depan wajah. Matanya lekat menatap setiap sudut Wufan berharap orang di depannya menunjukkan ekspresi luluh.

Wufan menatap Tao dengan mata membulat, walaupun dengan mulut tertutup, raut kaget terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping sebentar, kemudian bergumam, "Baiklah."

Secercah cahaya menghiasi wajah Tao seketika. "Benarkah?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka menggunakan bahasa... apa? Korra? Korea? Ah, Korea. Aku tidak mengerti, Tao."

_Oh, iya. Wufan hanya tahu bahasa Mandarin._

Tangan Tao menepuk pundak Wufan. "Tak apa. Aku nanti akan menerjemahkannya ke bahasa kita, oke?"

Wufan pun mengangguk. Gerakan sederhana itu membuat senyuman Tao semakin lebar selebar cakrawala.

Ia mengelus-elus kepala Wufan cepat; bermaksud menghargai bantuannya. "Ayo kita ke sana," ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Wufan.

Keduanya sudah sampai tepat di depan satu-satunya wanita di kamar ini. Masih tidak ada yang membuka suara. Tao sekedar memasang senyum gugup, sedangkan Wufan tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Perlu diakui, tampang Wufan memang tampan. Lihat saja raut muka sang Ibu asrama saat melihat sosok Wufan secara keseluruhan. Rambut hitam pekat Wufan memang panjang, hal tersebut malah menambah nilai plus untuk kegagahannya. Gerak-gerik maupun mimik wajahnya yang diam, terkesan cuek namun tenang membuat sorakan di hati sang wanita berteriak kencang.

"Tampan sekali..." lirihnya tidak sadar. Tangannya bergerak tanpa perintah menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

Awalnya Tao hanya terkikik geli menatap Wufan yang begitu risih dilihat terus-terusan oleh Shin Ah. Tatapannya terlalu berbinar-binar, bibir Shin Ah tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan ungkapan-ungkapan kagum. Jarang-jarang ia bisa seheboh ini.

Entah berapa lama mereka terdiam dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hingga sadar ketika rahang tajam Wufan semakin mengeras, gertakan gigi terdengar sayup, lalu iris matanya yang mengarah ke jendela mulai berubah warna, kekehan Tao luntur tergantikan rengutan.

Tao menepuk Wufan agak keras; mengalihkan kegiatan yang akan Wufan lakukan. Ia mengulurkan lengannya ke arah Wufan lalu merangkulnya halus. Ia dekatkan bibirnya dengan daun telinga Wufan kemudian berbisik, "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?"

Wufan membelenggu suaranya. "Aku tidak suka dia," balasnya dengan suara amat rendah.

Satu hembusan kemudian, Wufan sadar kalau Tao tidak senang dengan apa yang tadi diucapkannya. Ia terdiam melihat Tao melayangkan tatapan tak suka padanya. Tao mencoba mengangkat tangannya mendekati kepala Wufan yang tinggi. Tepat satu kali tepukan pelan di kepalanya, Wufan terdiam patuh. Semua bukti adanya naga di tubuh Wufan benar-benar kandas.

"Pintar."

Helaan nafas dari mulut Wufan terdengar sesaat setelah Tao bergerak menjauh.

Senyum kembali terukir di muka Tao. Namun tangannya tidak beranjak dari punggung lebar Wufan. Dengan suara cerianya, Tao berkata, "Nah, perkenalkan, Bu. Ini temanku, Wufan. Tapi maaf, bahasa Koreanya tidak begitu lancar. Jadi, aku akan menerjemahkan semua perkataannya."

Dengan sedikit tepukan di punggungnya, Wufan bersuara, "Halo. Namaku Wufan. Aku teman Tao dari China." Kemudian ia membungkuk karena tekanan telapak tangan Tao pada punggungnya.

Dalam hati Tao tertawa. Kata-kata Wufan terlalu kaku dan tidak lazim digunakan untuk seseorang yang sedang memperkenalkan diri.

Tao menarik tangannya dari punggung Wufan ketika Ibunya tersenyum membalas salam Wufan. Sepertinya tanpa diterjemahkan, wanita itu sudah mengerti apa yang Wufan ucapkan. "_Annyeong_, Wufan. Aku Park Shin Ah, sebagai pengurus asrama ini, salam kenal."

Tao menyikut pinggang Wufan saat pemuda di sampingnya itu mengabaikan bungkukkan badan Shin Ah. Walaupun dengan sedikit enggan, akhirnya Wufan menyambutnya juga.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bercengkrama dulu di ruang tengah?"

Sebulir keringat menetes di pelipis Tao. "Ah, ya—"

Ting! Sebuah ponsel entah milik siapa berbunyi. Beruntung sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Shin Ah sembari mengeluarkan benda imut dari balik kantung roknya. Ia berbalik badan memunggungi kedua pria muda tersebut. Ternyata milik Ibu asrama ponsel itu.

Tanpa disadari, Tao menghela nafas lega. Ia menarik-narik ujung kaos Wufan. Tepat saat Wufan berbalik ke arahnya, Tao tersenyum khas dan memberikan jari jempolnya ke atas menghadap Wufan. "Terima kasih," begitu bisiknya.

Selama beberapa detik, Wufan bungkam menatap ibu jari Tao yang terlihat manis. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis membalasnya.

Deg.

Tao tidak mengerti kenapa sebuah senyuman bisa terlihat begitu indah. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia kesal seorang pria dengan elitnya bisa lebih tampan darinya. Bagaimana bisa ada sebuah senyum bisa telak mengalahkannya?

.

Keheningan kembali menghinggapi di antara Wufan dan Tao. Pemuda yang lebih pendek masih sibuk mengamati para tukang yang membersihkan puing-puing di lantai kamarnya. Mereka baru saja sampai. Sedangkan pria yang lebih tinggi menekan perutnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Tao."

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar," ujar Wufan tiba-tiba.

Tao menoleh. "Kita bisa makan setelah urusan kita dengan Ibu selesai, Wufan. Bersabarlah."

"Hm..." Wufan mengangguk kecil.

Tidak lama, satu-satunya wanita di kamar itu berbalik ke arah mereka dengan wajah sedikit tidak senang. Bibirnya mengerucut mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil entah untuk siapa. "Tao, aku ada urusan, mungkin agak lama. Apa kau masih perlu bantuanku?"

"Um..." Tao memasang wajah berpikir. "Aku cuma ingin bertanya, waktu aku pulang kuliah, Ibu tidak ada di asrama, ya?

"Huh?"

"Saat aku pulang asrama masih gelap. Di dalam juga sepi. Ibu pergi kemana?"

"Gelap? Apa maksudmu?" Raut bingung tercetak jelas di wajah Shin Ah. "Kau pulang pukul setengah enam lebih 'kan Tao-_ie_? Aku sudah di asrama satu jam sebelum kau pulang. Semua lampu sudah kunyalakan seperti biasa. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku menyapamu di depan kemarin, tapi kau malah _nyelonong_ masuk begitu saja," ucapnya manggut-manggut seolah menerawang sehari yang lalu. "Sudah ya, Ibu pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, _baby, _Wufan. Baik-baiklah di sini!" kata si Ibu asrama sambil mengecup pipi tembam Tao cepat.

"...ha?"

Tao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

_Aneh._

Kalau satu jam sebelum Tao pulang, kenapa Shin Ah tidak menyadari ada makhluk besar jatuh di kamarnya. Ukuran sebesar itu pasti tidak membuat suara yang pelan. Seharusnya mereka dengar sesuatu saat Wufan jatuh. Kalaupun mereka dengar, mereka pasti akan berbondong-bondong datang ke kamar Tao dan menyadari adanya Wufan. Ini kenapa malah baru sekarang mereka datangnya.

Tao memperhatikan satu-satu _office boy_ dan beberapa tukang yang mondar-mandir membawa berbagai macam alat. Mereka selalu siap sedia di asramanya. Kenapa tidak ada yang datang sekedar mengecek kamarnya saja kemarin saat ia masih di kampus.

Apa maksudnya sang Ibu menyapanya di depan lobi. Ia sama sekali tidak bertemu siapapun kemarin saat pulang.

Tatapan Tao beralih ke arah Wufan yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ekspresi _horror_ Tao membuat Wufan mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kau kenapa?"

_Apa yang terjadi kemarin?!_

_._

_._

_Tbc?_

_A/n: _for all my dearest reader, thank you for reading. Seneng deh, pada suka ya;3 Ada yang tahu kenapa bisa terjadi seperti di atas tadi? Ehehe, selamat berspekulasi!

Saya mau sedikit klarifikasi... Katanya ff saya sedikit mirip/agak sama dengan salah satu ff ya? Well, itu murni sebuah kebetulan. Seperti yang saya sudah katakan, ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart yang ternyata fanart tersebut juga terinspirasi dari film dengan judul sama, How to Train Your Dragon. Film itu cukup terkenal jadi mungkin banyak idenya dari situ juga. Who knows? FF ini sudah saya rencanakan dari 3 bulan lalu tapi selalu aja ada kendala-_- Tapi saya pastikan ini bakalan berbeda. Beda dari filmnya sendiri (karena jujur, saya nggak pernah nonton filmnya) dan beda dari ff lain.

So, are you enjoy it? Are you ready to enjoy the next episode? Lol. Lemme know it from your review! Komentar, saran dan kritik masih saya tunggu loh ;))

.

Review rep for non-login member:  
**fyeahyaoi**: ah~ makasih ya! Yes, sudah baca author note diatas kan? Emang terinspirasi dari situ^^. **AnieJOY'ERS**: yes, already. Hope you like it!. **ajib4ff**: yes, aku rasa Kris lebih cocok dengan rambut hitam kalau jadi naga.. ah kalau untuk Tao dia lebih unyu dengan rambut hitamnya;3 terima kasih ya! Sehat selalu untukmu juga!. **Namechanyeolwu**: indeed, they are so cute.. jinjja? Makasih sudah baca ini dan home tutor ya~~. **Yui the devil**: annyeong^^ ya, ini sudah update. Hope you like it!. **Guest** **1**: ini sudah kok~ Kris dengan rambut hitam sexy juga kok ;). **Albert** **said**: because... Kris with long hair is freakin hot. Okeee terima kasih udah mau nunggu HT! Nado bangapseumnida~. **Youngie**: Tao emang lucky pake banget. Yes, they are cute indeed! Ini sudah kan?;) **Guest**** 2**: Aih, jinjja? Makasih yaa, ini lanjut deh.. Ya, Kris predebut itu kece~~

.

Special thanks to:

Mochi-kaasan,

chevalo, Aiiu d'freaky, paprikapumpkin, Shin Zi Tao, fyeahyaoi, Jaylyn Rui, miszshanty05, AnieJOY'ERS, Riszaaa, Xihun, ajib4ff, Volum48, Kazuma B'tomat, putchanC, Qhia503, hibiki kurenai, Namechanyeolwu, Baby ZiRen, Yui the devil, Guest, Azura Lynn Gee, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, Albert said, autumnpanda, Shin SungGi, parkleestan, Jin Ki Tao, URuRuBeak, Irish Magenta, Youngie, Guest,

Pembaca yang mengalert maupun meng-fav ff ini,

And you! ;)

With all my love,

eLizxie Aire


End file.
